


Everybody knows

by kikujin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikujin/pseuds/kikujin
Summary: *一生一次的灌溉冷CP。*Thor和Bruce真的很萌。*Bug堆疊，勿深究時間線……QQ





	Everybody knows

**Author's Note:**

> *一生一次的灌溉冷CP。  
> *Thor和Bruce真的很萌。  
> *Bug堆疊，勿深究時間線……QQ

與Steve笑鬧一陣，Thor回過頭來，就看見Bruce和Natasha正小聲的談話，兩人的臉上還帶著微笑。雷神撇撇嘴，移到Bruce的身邊坐下，卻絲毫沒有引起對方的注意。他這個時候總會特別埋怨七個博士學位毫無用武之地，以及時常令人吃驚的反應遲鈍。

科學家都是這樣的嘛。瞅了兩眼與鷹眼打嘴仗的Tony，Thor又瞥向身旁那個穿著由Stark準備的西裝，十分符合個人風格的低調又能襯脫出沉穩的Bruce。個性溫和的科學家在隊伍裡很受歡迎，尤其不生氣的時候，不僅上知天文，下知地理，又與另一個天才有著共同語言，每個人都喜歡與Bruce閒話家常。思及此，Thor伸出手臂搭上Bruce的肩，直接將博士從沙發邊緣夾進他的懷裡。

「Thor，怎麼了？」

艱難地轉過頭，Bruce只能看見雷神佈滿鬍子的下頷。會用這麼奇怪的方式對待他的人——呃，神，也就這麼一個。有時候他會猜測Thor是不是藉機宣告主權，才夾著他走來走去。只是這——很奇怪，他不是Stark，毫無吸引力。

「你比較喜歡Natasha？」

聽見這莫名其妙的疑問，Clint停止毫無意義的競爭，偏了偏頭，帶著笑意朝Bruce和Thor的方向晃晃酒杯。

「啥？」

「Hulk也喜歡Natasha，被她哄了，你才會變回來。」

聞言，Steve挑起眉毛，Tony聳聳肩，Clint帶著嘲諷意味的笑聲給隊友們添酒，話題女主角好笑地倚著沙發的扶手托著下頷，而Bruce環視不想伸出援手的隊友，左半邊的背部還緊貼著雷神的胸膛，尷尬地抹抹臉。

「……難道你不喜歡？」

「我——喜歡。」

掃了一眼黑寡婦完美的臉蛋和身材，Thor垂頭喪氣地回答，得到Natasha笑著感謝他的喜愛。

「對吧。」

安撫似地拍拍雷神的手背，Bruce打算脫離困窘的處境，卻因為強壯手臂使力，連帶地站了起來。還沒來得及搞清楚發生什麼事情和隊友們臉上一致意味深長的目光，就聽見那總是令他難以抗拒的嗓音。

「但不是那種喜歡，我需要你的證明！」

「證明？證明什麼？」

跌跌撞撞地離開沙發，看不見Thor的表情，Bruce仍然莫名其妙，直到發現他們正在朝臥室走去。

「呃，呃，Thor，派對還沒有結束。」

「哼。」

「……怎麼突然吃醋？」

「沒有突然。」

「……你不該跟朋友吃醋。」

「我還會跟Loki吃醋。」

「……他是你弟弟。」

「領養的。」

挑起眉毛，Bruce暫時不打算回應無理取鬧又伶牙俐齒的雷神。只要他沒有變成Hulk，惡作劇之神確實頗喜歡他的，隊友們總說是因為和他套近乎能從兄長那裡得到不少好處，警告他小心提防。然而他一直有恃無恐，更別說Hulk有時候也願意——或者說是，需要獲得關注的兩個傢伙湊在一起，只要不踩到Hulk的逆鱗，多半都能和平相處，尤其Loki已經學會闖禍後偷偷溜走。

「你們都很聰明，所以大部分時候很合的來。」

「……Jane甩了你，帶給你陰影了嗎？」

「是我甩了她，我們互甩，我們談過這個的。」

Thor說得義正辭嚴，而Bruce聳聳肩，做了個投降的手勢。

「她值得更好的，我除了強壯英勇和睿智之外，沒辦法帶給她想要的東西。」

「而你對我來說，就是最好的。這麼說能讓你好過點嗎？」

拍拍雷神的腰背，Bruce選擇無視三不五時的胡說八道，仰頭盯著始終沒有正眼瞧他的Thor。

「對Hulk來說也是？」

腳步一轉，將Bruce帶進臥室，Thor總算低下頭直視好奇心旺盛，有時候又體貼細膩的科學家。

「你是唯一一個他能使勁砸你，既不會死還不會懼怕的人——呃，神。」

彎起唇線，Thor的掌指捏捏Bruce的耳朵，又曖昧地滑至後頸，讓Bruce擁有足夠的猶豫和拒絕的時間，直到對方緩緩地觸及他的臂膀，他才彎下腰，親吻這個，他所珍惜重視又總是忍不住耍賴的對象。

 

◎

 

好笑地看著雷神強行帶走隊伍裡其中一個天才，Steve轉回視線，看了看毫不介意的Natasha低頭與坐在地毯上的Clint閒話家常，又望向一邊喝酒一邊朝他挑眉的Tony。

「就這麼放其中一個提議的人走了？」

「那你有什麼好主意嗎？Thor看起來哀怨的要命，也只有遲鈍的Bruce不知道雷神的妒火正在熊熊燃燒。」

「我以為他該習慣了，畢竟你們常常窩在實驗室裡。」

「傻什麼呢。」

Tony咬著杯緣笑了起來，雙眸彷彿沾了酒液，反射著燈光閃閃發亮。

**Author's Note:**

> 好冷啊（滾）


End file.
